


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by reindeergames19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hux just needs to get laid, Like, and then he gets rick rolled, thats the moral of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeergames19/pseuds/reindeergames19
Summary: Hux can count on one hand the amount of times he's been duped. Actually, just one finger since it's only happened once.





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! I am complete bad guy trash.

“We’re intercepting a First Order broadcast, Commander.”  
“Origin?”  
“Unknown.”  
“Let’s see it, then.”  
A moment later, a blurry holo image sprung up above the table at the center of the busy conference room. The picture was fuzzy at first, but the audio came in perfectly.  
_She would know that voice anywhere._  
“…a regime that acquiesces to disorder. At this very moment in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the Galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance.” She slowly rose from her seat at the head of the table, her eyes never leaving the blurry holographic form of the speaker as it started to come more clearly into focus. A thousand thoughts were racing through her head.  
“This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet…”  
Murmurs rose around the room. She shushed them absentmindedly as she attempted to make out the rest of the broadcast.  
The room became silent.  
“…bow to the First Order! And will remember this as the last day of the Republic!” The rest of the broadcast was filled with the resounding cheer of the thousands of stormtroopers in the background.  
“Is this live?” She questioned calmly.  
“Affirmative.” Replied the shaken transmission tech.  
She made her way around the table towards the large window at the other side of the conference room.  
“Send a transmission to General Organa.” She stated evenly as she clasped her hands behind her back.  
“What message should I send, Commander?”  
She was quiet for a moment. Contemplative.  
“Tell her…” She paused and stared out at the city scape of the bustling capitol of Hosnian Prime. “Tell her ‘it was and honor serving with her’.”

* * *

  
  
Canto Bight  
2 years earlier  
  
General Armitage Hux disliked most things, but he absolutely loathed Canto Bight. There wasn't a single redeeming quality about the entire planet, let alone the den of sin and vice he currently found himself in.

Otherwise know as a casino.

He glanced around the busy room, eyes narrowed and the corners of his mouth turned down in a scowl. He tugged at the collar of his shirt irritably, still not entirely used to the cut and material of the civilian clothes he was currently dressed in.

Maker, he missed his uniform.

Just the familiarity alone would have calmed his rapidly fraying nerves.

Although Canto Bight was technically a neutral system, Hux didn't want to draw any more attention to himself than necessary, and his sleek black uniform with the General’s insignia on the sleeve would have been quite an attention grabber. He glanced at the chrono on his wrist before making his way to the bar at the rear of the busy room.

Maybe a drink would do him some good while he waited.

Once the server droid took his order (top shelf Corellian brandy, neat), he turned on his stool so he could observe the comings and goings of the casino as he nursed his drink. He glanced down at his chrono again.

Late.

If there was anything he loathed more than Canto Bight, it was tardiness. He was supposed to meet a representative from KDY at 9 pm sharp. Who in their right mind conducted legitimate business at 9 pm in a casino? He felt like some sort of Kanjiklub thug. Hux had despised this entire arrangement from its inception, initially delegating the in-person negotiations to one of his many underlings. But, the representative of the largest ship yard in the galaxy was a bit tetchy, and Hux needed ships.

Lots of ships.

And fast.

So here he was. Sitting at the bar in a smoky casino in the middle of the kriffing night drinking overpriced brandy. There were a multitude of things he could be doing right now instead, he reflected morosely.

Like his actual job.

He downed the rest of his drink before slamming the crystal tumbler down on the bar and tapping his finger on the rim of the glass. The server droid was quick to poor him a refill as Hux glanced at his chrono for the third time and scowled.

Ten minuted late.

So uncivilized.

He fixed the cuff of his jacket before reaching for his drink, but just as the crystal touched his lips a flash of red caught his eye from across the room. He lowered his glass back to the bar, craning his neck a bit to try and catch sight of whatever, or whoever, he had just seen.

There.

Three sabaac tables away. Leaning over the shoulder of a lavishly dressed Rodian.

Thick, waist length curls, nearly the color of his own fiery hair, cascaded around her shoulders in an artfully tousled mess, partially obscuring her pale face. All Hux could make out was a delicately pointed chin and the tip of her nose. The black satin of her dress made her skin appear almost translucent.

She whispered something in the Rodian’s elongated ear which was apparently quite amusing for he leaned back his head and laughed uproariously. She remained by his side, a manicured hand tracing invisible patterns over his brocade covered shoulder, as he played his hand and won. Hux was about to tear his gaze away from the captivating creature, when he noticed something odd. As the Rodian leaned forward to collect his winnings, the redhead slyly reached inside his jacket and removed what looked to be a small holopadd. The movement was so fast, that no one else but him noticed. He was about to alert a passing member of the discreet security team patrolling the gaming floor, when the woman’s gaze met his from across the room. Hux expected her to look guilty and run off, but instead she did something wholly unexpected.

She smiled and winked at him.

Winked!

And then in the short span of time it took for his shock and outrage to fade, she had disappeared into the crowd. Hux turned to face the bar fully and downed his drink. By the time he had placed the empty tumbler back on the bar, he was half convinced that he had imagined the whole thing. He was broken from his musings by the sound of the barstool to his left being pulled out.

“I’ll have what he’s having.” Said a low feminine voice, her accent hinting at the wealth and culture of a core world upbringing. “Put it on his tab.”

Hux turned to the woman, and indignant retort on his lips when he came face to face with the light-fingered redhead.

His words of protest died in his throat.

She was something else entirely up close.

Her hair was even more vibrant and he could see that her eyes were a mossy green and slightly to big for her otherwise delicate face. Sharp cheekbones and a slight dimple in her chin came together to create an all together alluring sight. Being the experienced womanizer he was, Hux made a suave comment:

“You picked that Rodian’s pocket!” He spluttered.

She took a sip of her drink before responding.

“It is truly amazing what one can get away with in a place like this.” She stated, unbothered. He just stared at her, utterly incredulous at her complete apathy at the situation. “Don’t furrow your brow so, darling.” She admonished. “You’ll get wrinkles.”

“I don’t think it is my complexion you should be concerning yourself with!” Hux lectured. “You just caused serious trouble with that back alley stunt.”

She threw her head back and laughed. Hux stared at the curve of her throat with a mixture of rage and fascination. But before he had time to disect those feelings, the woman leaned towards him and placed a slender hand on his knee. He stiffened, unused to the physical contact. She leaned closer still and placed her lips very close to his ear, nearly overwhelming him with her scent, and whispered,

“Darling, don’t you know you're only in trouble if you get caught?” She leaned back slightly and laughed when she saw the look on his face. “Wrinkles, darling.” She reached a slender finger up and ran it softly over his forehead on down the bridge of his nose. “Besides, I’ll get more use out of it than he ever did.”

Hux stared at her like a Nabooan pufferfish, still short circuiting from her unexpected, yet not entirely unwanted touch. No one had ever taken such liberties with his person and gotten away with it, yet still he did not reveal his true identity or do anything to stop her.

“More use?” He suddenly remembered they were having a conversation.

“Out of the holopadd.” She frowned in mock disappointment. “Do keep up.”

“Do you intend to blackmail him with the contents?” He questioned seriously.

“Hardly.” She scoffed. He was about to further question her when a flurry of sound echoed from across the room.

“That’s her! Over there!” The sabaac playing Rodian was shouting as he waved a suction tipped finger in their direction. “She stole my holopadd!”

The woman in question had the audacity to look completely unfazed as the casino security made their way towards where they were seated at the bar.

“Well, that’s my cue.” She stated nonchalantly as she threw back the rest of her brandy. She then hopped of the bar stool before smoothing a hand down the lapel of his jacket and over his chest and then reached up to run a finger over his furrowed brow yet again. “Thanks for the drink, Red.” She winked.

And then she was gone in a swirl of fiery hair and perfume. Security reached the bar a moment later, but at that point it was too late. She had disappeared out onto the veranda and into the milling crowd. The security personnel questioned him for a moment before he grew tired of their examination and revealed his identity to them, promptly scaring them away. It wasn't until he reached his suite later that night, his meeting now completely forgotten, that he made a most peculiar discovery in the breast pocket of his jacket.

A holopadd.

* * *

  
  
Hux found himself at the casino bar again the following evening, having rescheduled his previously interrupted meeting. The KDY representative thankfully showed up this time and only five minutes late. Their conversation was brief, yet productive, and Hux was sending some final details back to the legal team on the Finalizer before he even ordered a second drink. The representative gave him a firm handshake before taking his leave, leaving Hux blessedly alone. He decided to finish his drink before turning in for an early night. He settled his tab and made his way back to his suite, some of the tension finally leaving his shoulders now that his business was concluded and he could leave this wretched place in morning. He reached his suite and scanned his palm for entry. The door slid open and he stepped in, immediately removing his jacket. He made his way over to the desk at the other side of the living room and draped his jacket over the back of the chair. He unbuttoned his collar and removed his tie as he eyed the right desk drawer. Before he even realized what he was doing, he was sliding the drawer open. He frowned when he found the drawer empty.

“Thank you ever so for keeping an eye on this for me, darling.” A familiar drawl came from behind him. Hux turned on his heel, seeking out the source of the voice. There, sitting in an armchair by the window, eyes glued to the holopadd in her hand, was the woman from last night.

“You!” Hux exclaimed, taking a menacing step towards her.

“Who else would it be, darling.” She stated with a shrug of her slender shoulders, which tonight were encased in a thick knit black sweater paired with a pair of sinfully tight trousers and knee high boots. Her eyes remained on the padd, skimming its contents with interest. “Were you expecting some else?” She questioned offhandedly.

Hux spluttered.

“I thought not, darling.” She waved a hand dismissively. “You seem like a bit of a lone Loth wolf to me.” She glanced over the top of the holopadd, her eyes meeting his.

“How did you get in here?” Hux questioned, finally finding his voice.

“Was it supposed to be a challenge?” She retorted.

“I’m calling security.” Hux stated as he turned towards the comm station on the desk.

“What, and spoil all the fun?” She drawled, suddenly right behind him. He felt the heat of her body, nearly pressed against his back. “And just when I thought we were becoming friends.” She breathed in his ear as her right hand reached around him to press the cancel button on the comm, her fingers brushing against his in the process.

“I would never stoop to becoming friends with the likes of you, thief.” He hissed. She laughed, low and husky.

“You sure know how to charm a girl, Red.” She commented as she pressed herself fully against him. “And as much as I would love to stick around and find out just how charming you can be, I better get this padd to my boss.” She tapped said item against his backside for emphasis.

Hux was spitting mad, yet still he did not turn around.

“No doubt your back alley thug of a boss can sell the information within to the highest bidder.” Hux responded with a sneer.

She laughed again.

“I like you, darling.” She drawled. “You certainly don’t mince words.” She pressed ever closer, making it harder and harder for Hux to ignore the effect her nearness was having on him. He curled his fingers around the edge of the desk, his knuckles white from the strength of his grip. “Sorry to shatter the charming image you have of me, but my motives are not so much monetary as they are political.”

Hux began to connect the dots rapidly.

 _Of course._

He had been so blinded by his strange attraction to her, that he didn't at first see what was so glaringly obvious now.

“You’re part of the Resistance.” He stated darkly.

“Very good, Red.” She whispered in his ear before abruptly pushing away from him and padding towards the door. “Beauty and brains.” Hux whipped around to follow her retreating figure, face flushed with anger. She was nearly to the door when she turned to face him. “It’s been thrilling darling, but I really must dash.” She reached for the door handle, but before she could escape him (again), Hux bounded across the room in three great strides and pinned her against the door.

“You’re not going anywhere.” He grabbed her wrists and forced them against the door above her head with such force that the holopadd she had been holding clattered to the ground. “Not this time.”

“Steady on, darling.” She admonished, speaking to him as if he were a child having a tantrum, seemingly unaffected by his rough handling. “If you wanted me to stay so badly, all you had to do was ask.”

Hux was spitting mad. Partially at the woman and her grievous deception, but mostly at himself by being to taken in by it.

“What is your name, rebel scum.” He demanded.

“‘Scum’?” She looked affronted.

“Your name!” He pressed closer still, his nose nearly touching hers.

“Jabba the Hutt.” She stated with a Cheshire grin.

And then Hux did something that wholly surprised him.

He kissed her.

She seemed a bit stunned herself at first, but moments later she sunk her fingers into his perfectly coiffed hair and kissed him back with equal fervor. Right around when Hux was nearly out of air, he came back to himself and instantly pulled away from her. Although his right hand remained wrapped around her wrists above her head, his left hand had somehow found its way to the generous curve of her hip. He yanked it away as it burned.

“Well, if that’s how you treat your enemies, I’m curious to see how you treat your friends.” She purred as she shifted her wrists in his grip and reclined more fully against the door. Her piercing green eyes were hooded and her kiss-swollen lips were curved in a coy smirk. Hux grumbled as he shifted his grip to her arm and dragged her behind him towards the door on the other side of the room. “Straight to the bedroom. My aren't you the eager one, darling.” She teased.

“Quiet.” Was his sharp response as the door slid open and he pulled her inside. She chuckled.

“Been a while, has it?” She taunted.

“I said be quiet, you vexing creature!” He snarled as he pulled her around to face him. She was still smiling. Hux shoved her towards the bed. “Sit down and don't move or I’ll make you regret it.” He commanded as he pointed to the king size bed, speaking to her as if she were a disobedient officer on his bridge crew and not an irritatingly attractive resistance sympathizer whom he had just kissed in and uncharacteristic fit of passion.

“Regret it, will I?” She drawled as she sat on the edge of the bed as commanded. “Is that a promise?” She leaned back on her elbows and crossed her legs. Hux ignored her question as he tried (and failed) to ignore the sight of her semi-reclined form on top of his bed. He instead turned towards the closet and began rummaging around. He emerged a moment later with the object he had been searching for clasped in his hand. Her eyes grew even more hooded when she saw what he was holding.

She grinned.

“Kinky.” She rasped as she eyed the binders in his hand. “Are you going to cuff me to your headboard and have your wicked way with me?” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and dipped her chin towards her chest in a distinctly come-hither manner. Hux sneered outwardly, but the image she had conjured had more of an effect on him than he cared to admit. He decided to ignore said comment and change the subject.

“I am detaining you until the proper authorities can be contacted, after which you will no doubt be arrested for espionage and theft.” He stood in front of her now, his knees brushing hers as he stared down at her recumbent form. “Oh, and let’s not forget breaking and entering.” He added as he reached down and grabbed her wrists before tugging her into and upright position on the edge of the bed.

“No, we mustn’t forget that.” She teased, not putting up an ounce of struggle as he snapped the binders around her wrists. “I do have one question, darling.”

He sighed as he adjusted the cuffs.

“If you must.” He conceded.

“Why in the name of all the Sith hells do you travel with a pair of military-grade binders in your luggage?” Huh sneered before tightening the cuff around her left wrist with unnecessary force. “No need to be so touchy, darling.” She winced. “We all have have our proclivities.”

“Will you stop calling me that!” He snarled as he yanked on the binders.

“Why ever for, darling?” She responded innocently. “Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“That’s not…” He huffed. “I just do not appreciate being addressed in such an undignified manner.”

“Would you prefer if I called you Red.” She shifted her wrists in his grip so she could play with a button on the front of his shirt.

“Decidedly not.” He slapped her hand away.

“How about Sir.” She purred as she pressed her leg between his own. Hux froze. “Struck a nerve, did I…” she ran a boot clad foot up the inside of his calf, “…Sir?” Hux was sure his face was turning a vibrant shade of red by this point. Why did the damnable woman have to be so infuriating…and alluring. Granted, it had been longer than he cared to admit since he’d had a woman, but this was just ridiculous. Just her calling him ‘sir’ was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

_A rebel and a thief._

Why did the first woman he had been attracted to in months, if not years, have to be a rebel and a thief?

He was abruptly pulled from his musings when she suddenly ripped her leg from between his and slung her cuffed wrists around his neck before pulling him down on top of her with surprising force for someone so slender. He planted his hands against the mattress on either side of her head and scrambled to push himself up. His clumsy actions must have amused her for she threw back her head and laughed.

Hux didn’t find the situation nearly as amusing as she did.

“What do you think you are doing!” He spluttered.

“You were taking too long so I decided to expedite matters.” She said as she twirled her fingers through the already mussed hair on the back of his head. He huffed as he reached for her arm and attempted to extricate himself, starting to sorely regret bothering with the binders at all and not just stunning her with the blaster he also had stashed away in his luggage.

“Remove yourself, woman.” He growled.

“But you just got here.” She pouted. Hux was about to push himself off her when he suddenly felt her legs wrap around his hips, pulling him flush against her. “See, isn't this nice?” She cooed as she brushed her lips against the curve of his cheek. Hux closed his eyes and suppressed a groan.

Just barely.

“If you think you can distract me with your feminine wiles, you will be sorely disappointed.” He stated as evenly as possible. She chuckled.

“Oh, darling.” She purred as she arched her back, breasts pressing into his chest. “I already have.” As if to emphasize her point, she rolled her hips and his arousal pressed firmly against the juncture of her thighs.

This time he did groan, ears burning with humiliation at the effect she had on him.

He was a General of the First Order, for Maker’s sake! Not some wet behind the ears cadet. Yet, he hadn't even noticed he'd grown hard in the short time he had been pressed to intimately against her. In fact, he couldn't recall a time he had ever been so thoroughly aroused in his life.

And they were both still fully clothed.

How utterly disgraceful.

“I can see you thinking, Red.” Her lips ghosted along his jaw and towards his ear. “Remember what I said about those wrinkles.” She admonished huskily before nipping playfully at his ear lobe.

The position put his own lips near her ear.

“Do you ever stop talking?” He whispered hoarsely as his hands slowly made their way down the mattress and towards her waist.

“I could think of a few ways you could make me…Sir.” She responded before yanking his head back and placing an open mouthed kiss against his throat.

Hux was a goner.

_Blast it._

“Is that a challenge, rebel scum?” His fingers dug into her waist before sliding down to grip her hips.

“If it gets your clothes of faster, then yes.” She stated between kisses and nips to his throat and jaw as she awkwardly attempted to untuck his shirt from his pants with her cuffed wrists around his neck. He halted her attempts when he suddenly grabbed her wrists and pushed them over his head and above her own against the mattress. She attempted to reach for the buttons on the front of his shirt, but he pushed her arms down once more.

“Don’t move.” He admonished and she remained still and blessedly silent, albeit with a knowing smirk still on her lips. He took a moment to lean back and stare down at her supine form, now completely at his mercy.

Where to begin?

“Are you just going to st—“ She began, but he shut her up with a fierce kiss that made the one they shared against the door earlier pale in comparison. He told her he could stop her talking and that's exactly what he intended to do. Their tongues battled for dominance as he ran his hands down her arms and over her breasts before giving them a firm squeeze. She let out a small moan as he tweaked a nipple through her sweater. He growled in frustration at the hindrance of the material before bunching it up under her chin granting him unfettered access to her breasts. He groaned when he felt bare skin instead of any sort of undergarment and broke away from their heated kiss for a moment so he could admire what he had just uncovered. She looked completely wanton with her sweater rucked up in her chin and her perfect breasts on full display, eyes hooded with arousal.

Hux grew impossibly harder.

He growled as he leaned back down to deliver a quick kiss to her lips before moving his full attention to her breasts. He laved the nipple of one as he palmed the other, his eyes closed in concentration. He felt the tickling of fingers in his hair a moment later and his eyes shot open as he removed his mouth from her breast with a wet pop. He rested his chin between her breast as he glanced up at her face and shook his head admonishingly. She slowly removed her hands from his hair and returned them to their proper position above her head. He rewarded her by moving his attention to her other breast and giving it the same thorough attention as the first. Her thighs tightened around his hip and she arched against him, the movement causing both of them to moan.

“Is that all you’ve got, Red?” She challenged, voice husky with arousal.

His only response was a growl and a firm squeeze to her breast before he pried her legs from his hips and slid down the length of her body, laving kisses down her stomach as he went. He ended up kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed. He took full advantage if his new position and began unzipping and removing her boots, which he tossed carelessly over his shoulders. She yelped when he suddenly hooked his hands behind her knees and dragged her to the edge of the bed before tackling the button and zipper on on her pants which were summarily yanked off and thrown in the same general direction as her boots. Hux, still fully clothed, stared down at the women now nearly naked in nothing but her rucked up sweater and a pair of red lace panties. She stared down at him, the slight upturn of her lips the only encouragement he needed to proceed. He yanked her panties down until the hung around one ankle, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of the fiery curls he’d just exposed, before slinging her legs over his shoulders and bringing his mouth to the juncture of her thighs.

The moan she let out was sin itself.

Hux teased her with his tongue and lips, relishing her taste and the way her thighs tightened around his ears whenever her did something she particularly enjoyed. He glanced up and caught sight of her face, eyes closed in rapture, her bottom lip between her teeth and he doubled his efforts, teasing her entrance with a finger before slowly entering her. Her back arched and she let out a gasp as she came apart. Hux ran his free hand over the outside of her thigh soothingly as she calmed. He gave her a final lick and a kiss before removing his fingers. She opened her eyes and glanced down at him just as he brought them to his lips and sucked them clean. She moaned again, her head flopping back to the mattress as her breasts rose and fell with her ragged breaths. Hux enjoyed the view for a moment before gently removing her legs from his shoulders and rising to his feet between her spread legs. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, frowning.

“Why are you still dressed?” She whined.

He smirked at her impatience as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor before kicking off his shoes and unbuckling his trousers, which promptly followed his shirt. She watched him the whole time, rubbing her thighs together impatiently as her eyes grew more hooded with each item of clothing he removed. He joined her on the bed a moment later, lifting her hips and pushing her towards the head board before settling between her thighs once more, his naked arousal pressed fully against her. She wrapped her legs firmly around him and rolled her hips suggestively, the hair on his chest teasing her nipples to hard points as she bucked against him. Hux fisted a hand in her hair, bending her head back to expose her neck before attacking it with open mouthed kissed. Her legs tightened around his hips.

“Please.” She rasped. His grip on her hair tightened.

“I beg your pardon, rebel scum?” He mocked, his other hand lifting her leg higher on his hip as he bucked against her, moving his attention down to her breasts once more.

“Please, sir.” She moaned.

Hux grinned around her nipple.

“Good girl.” He swiftly lifted her hips and and entered her in a single thrust, forcing a loud moan from both of them. His lips returned to hers as he rolled his hips against her, capturing every moan or sigh she made. He felt her arms begin to lift from their spot in the bed so he detangled his hand from her hair and dragged it up her arm to her bound hands. After a particularly brutal thrust, she laced her fingers through his. He squeezed her hand back in encouragement as she met him thrust for thrust. She suddenly ripped her mouth from his.

“Please.” She pleaded. “I’m close.” She whispered. “So close.”

Hux tightened his grip on her hand as he doubled his efforts, angling his hips just so. She came a moment later for the second time that night, moaning against his lips as her toes curled against the backs of his thighs. He bucked against her one, two, three more times before finding his own release with a guttural moan.  
His head fell involuntarily into the crook of her neck as he attempted to catch his breath. She gave his hips a final squeeze with her thighs before letting them fall limply to the mattress. Hux pushed himself up a moment later, slowly disentangling their interlaced fingers. He brushed the tousled hair off her forehead absentmindedly, before rolling off her and onto his back next to her. He laid there for a moment with his eyes closed, attempting to come to terms with what he had just done, when he felt the bed shift. He opened his eyes to see that she had rolled onto her stomach and was now leaning over him. She reached her still cuffed hands up to gently stroke his forehead.

“Wrinkles.” She whispered as she placed a kiss against his cheek. He looked up at her, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind.

_What to do with her now?_

He was first and foremost a man of duty and his duty was to the First Order. It was people like her who he fought to eradicate from the galaxy.

She was the enemy.

And even though she had just given him the most intense pleasure he had ever experienced in his 33 years, he had to turn her over to the authorities.

He had to do his duty…

…In the morning.

Fully convinced that his course of action was the best one, he immediately reached over and yanked her on top of him. She laughed at his enthusiasm before straddling his hips and leaning down to give him a playful kiss. He responded in kind, growling against her lips as he felt himself growing hard once again.

_He would do his duty in the morning._

* * *

  
  
  
_The next morning…_

Hux awoke with a groan, squeezing his eyes shut against the light from the window across the room. Maker, was it morning already? He was stiff from sleeping on his back with his arms above his head. He felt like he had just fallen asleep, his little rebel wrapped in his arms. Speaking of, where was the blasted woman. He attempted to reach a hand across the mattress, but found he couldn't move his arms. He tried again to no avail.

His eyes shot open, suddenly wide awake.

He looked up…

…And saw his wrists locked to the headboard with the same binders he had restrained that wretched woman with only hours before. He just stared them for a moment, completely aghast.

That deceitful, treacherous, malevolent...

“Bitch.” Hux muttered darkly, before something caught his eye across the room. There was writing on the mirror next to the closet in what looked to be lipstick. Hux could just barely make out the note.

 _General Hux, darling,_  
_Thanks for fun night. I would have loved to have have stuck around, but you seemed a little tied up._  
_xo,_  
_Jabba_  
_P.S. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your holopadd. You cracked the screen on mine, naughty boy._

Everything made sense now.

She had known who he was all along. If had all been an elaborate ruse to gain access to his own holopadd which contained a multitude of top secret intel, if one could crack the encryption.

Which, in all likelihood, she could.

_Blast it!_

He yanked at the binders irritably.

She would not get away so easily. He would track her down.

And when he did, _there would be hell to pay._


End file.
